1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the fuze in an air-launched missile. More particularly, it relates to a fuze that combines the functions of (1) safing-arming-firing the missile rocket motor and (2) safing-arming the missile warhead.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Air launched missiles are equipped with a rocket motor and a warhead. Traditionally, safing and arming of the warhead and rocket motor have been accomplished through separate devices. The warhead safe and arm mechanism employs a series of redundant safety interlocks to allow safe and reliable carriage, release, and arming. These functions are duplicated for the rocket motor which adds to the number of parts in the missile. At the other extreme, engineers are trying to reduce the overall weight to allow better aircraft and missile performance.
In one prior art arming and safing device, a series of electrically-timed plungers and several return springs are employed, along with the rocket motor gases, to arm a warhead of an air-launched missile. That device uses several back-up parts to provide the necessary safety and reliability. The various parts interact with one another to provide fail-safe control.